A better day
by And I'm just a wallflower
Summary: Maka falls in battle. Heres how Soul puts up with his feelings and how he learns tomorrow will be a better day, or will it? Hurt/comfort, romance, tragedy
1. Chapter 1

A Better Day

Summary: Maka falls in battle leaving here alive, but barley. Soul tries to tell himself that tomorrow will be another day.

By: XxxBloodyXAngelXxx

Xxxxxxx

Soul always went to the DWMA infirmary after Maka had fallen, he did so much that it felt like that hospital was now his home. A sick place, the white walls, the fake smiles of new physicians toward the most needy of meisters or weapons, affectionate smiles that were so fake ... all the nurses gave him nausea, after all, that left him with a really terrible that smell ...it prowled the corridors, the smell of drugs, blood, ... death .

As Soul sat next to Maka, he sadly held her hand telling her it was okay. The nurses' barley paid any attention to her, so Soul had to take most care of her, which was fine with him; he really didn't want anyone to touch her anyway.

"S-Soul?" Maka looked up from the bed, her green eyes wide.

"Yes…"He replied softly, his voice almost a whisper.

"C-could you p-please get me a b-book?" Her voice was raspy and she could barely speak.

"Sure Maka, what book do you want?" he had to always ask this question as Makas taste in books could change quickly.

Soul got tired on running back and forth to get books for Maka, but he never complained, had gone to the library, and picked the right book to take to her. After all, Maka could not leave that place, and was ordered to stay there the rest of her teenage life because of her frail health ... just waiting for the day when she could break free, from the DWMA, Death City, Nevada, everywhere. Until then, he had agreed to stay with her and was always visiting her, bringing her books and more books and things that she could not access.

"Here is your book Maka, a mystery one, correct?" He asked.

"Yea…Thanks." She replied.

Maka flipped opened the book as best she could, and started reading. He asked if she needed anything before she left, but she was brain washed by the book, so why bother. He took one last look at Maka then the door, and around the sick infirmary, and at Maka one more time before cutting off Maka's room with the world.

Then he saw Kidd screaming orders at surgeons of the place. O… god…Yeah ... that was the thing that scared him in that place, that feeling that the next runner, who turned, would a person in a dying state, being driven for almost a dead operating room, with minimal chances to save them.

Ever cents the huge battle between Asura and the DWMA, things has changed, better and worst. Kidd was now the new Lord Death, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, including himself, where Death scythes.

Soul moved out of the way for the surgeons, carryings the person on the bed quickly, somewhere. Soul could only stare for a few seconds before going pale and leaving in a hurry. Every time he passed through those corridors again, felt a growing desire to turn around, got away from there and never return, leaving that world of burlesque, that world of death, hope ends.

But then he would turn on Maka.

He could never do that, ever.

Soul then ran, forgetting the things he had to do, have to overcome. He ran up the stairs of the school then ran right past the desk clerk and burst into Maka's room. She was asleep on her bed. The girl was lying with his eyes closed, immersed in a deep sleep, with an angelic expression. The book on the floor from when she most likely fell asleep.

He entered the place and put the book on the small nightstand beside her bed. He approached the bed and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, pushing her bangs in front of his face pale.

- _Sleep well, Maka._ - whispered to him before walking away, getting only as a response to her breathing rhythm.

Soul stopped at the door of her room, still watching her carefully. Yes ... that was the only reason I kept coming back to the hospital ... so that one day, might have a chance to see her released from that prison. Maka didn't have a weak heart, so I still believe she'll come out soon. One day, Soul could get rid of that nauseating environment.

As Soul was just about to leave the DWMA a loud red light went off and someone was shouting for doctors to get to room #14. Maka's room. Then he heard and ear piercing scream. No doubt, Maka's.

Xxxxxxx

Cliffy! Anyway, sorry it was a little slow at first, but I will definitely start to pick up the pace. Also,

Do you want long chapters updated every 3-4 days or short chapters every 1-2 days?

Review, if you no like then don't hesitate to review.

It was as if the same malaise that warn you should not be there, that it was not very time he passed through those corridors again, felt a growing desire to turn around, got away from there and never return, leaving that world of burlesque, that world of death, hope ends.


	2. Chapter 2

A better day

Xxxxxxx

Black*Star had a smirk on his face as he raced to find the damn people who made Maka in the state she was today. Maka is one of Black Star's closest friends. They apparently know each other from childhood, since they had grown up together. Black Star likes annoying Maka, but he still secretly cares deeply for her. He never hesitates to come to her aid when she is in trouble, and always offers his assistance in battle. He still respects Maka's wishes, and leaves her to fight alone if she wants to. But this time, he forgot that respect. Black Star also never forgives anyone who hurts her, shown when he swears vengeance on Arachnophobia for hurting Maka.

"A strong witch, huh? The one that almost killed Maka, that's the one right?" Tsubaki replied, her voice sounded choked and full of what, a little hatred. That was almost impossible for Tsubaki. Well, after all, Maka was her best friend. She was constantly going a visiting her and sending flowers.

"Yea, Witch Kiria. She lives somewhere over near the woods edges. Of course I'm the one to get Maka's revenge, sense I'm the greatest." Black*Star replied.

The sense, this sense of lonely, traveled in his heart. Everything felt weird in this new world, sense of mind, everything.

Kid being new Lord Death,

Maka in the hospital,

Soul too busy with Maka to hang out,

Patti and Liz helped Kid with his duties, as well as missions.

Why he said new, because, more than enough people injured from the first battle between the old Lord Death and Asura, the DWMA, more like the DWMH (Death weapon meister hospital) was more like a hospital. And the City was close to ruins, it was hard, after all.

A blood soaked world.

Just thinking about it makes his head look up to the sky and laugh.

Yea, a blood soaked world.

Xxxxxxx

"Maka? MAKA!" Soul screamed as he pasted though those corridors, that smell of drugs, blood, death…again. Was the fact that people almost died in there every day his fear...Or was it of losing the one he held dear to his heart? Soul slammed the door and into the walls of white, the walls he despised. He pushed past the doctors in a mass of panic and fear. Maka still had her eyes closed, but her heart beat was unsettling and beads of sweat rolled down her face.

He immediately placed his hand on hers before whispering "Maka! Are you okay, what's wrong?"

She opened her eyes, full of fear. "N-N-nothing…just a…b-b-bad dream…"

Dear god no… after the fight the black blood was supposed to go away. Soul remembered the dream where he burst through Maka's stomach, except this was like a nightmare. He wish it was something else. Many questions filled his head.

What do I do?

Who can I trust?

How long can Maka last?

How long_ will_ she last?

All he could do was pray to Kidd, God of Death.

Xxxxxxx

So here we are, the witches place Tsubaki!" Black*Star said.

"Come on Black*Star, let's go…"

"Right…"

This is for you… Maka…, Black*Star thought.

What's going to happen? I know, you're going to review! XD


End file.
